A Misfits Dream Diary
by HeartagramXxJess
Summary: A girl starts out at a new school and meets a certain cutie named Frank. Along with 4 guys who make the world seem a bit better. Really bad summary but trust me it doesn't suck!
1. Chapter 1

I was my first day at this stupid Catholic school. My snotty ass parents tried to get me to dye my hair a nice brown but I loved the way the bleach blonde and pink under layer reflected each other. I pushed at my cheek piercings with my tongue as I pulled at the plaid skirt. I felt like I was going to a porn shoot, not a school. My converses squeaked softly as I made my way past all the stares. I found my locker and carefully opened the locker. I grabbed my books and went to put them in when they were knocked out of my hands. "Can you not!" I looked over at some assholes in a cheer outfit. I sighed and suddenly my books were back in my hands. "Just ignore them jackasses." I was met face to face with a guy with long black hair. I smiled and put them away. "I'm Gerard" I smiled warmly and gave a wave. "My name's Lexie"

I ended up having the class right before lunch with this Gerard guy. He was really nice and it was great to have someone like him in my art class. He led me to a table with some colorful characters. There was a guy with an afro who looked up curious at us, a muscled man with a bit of a beard and a single lip ring. Then I saw a guy engrossed in a comic book that made my breath hitch in my throat. He had a Mohawk styled hair and a lip ring along with a few tattoos sticking out of his uniform. I glanced up, back down, then back up when he noticed me with Gerard. I blushed and waved shyly. "Hey guys this is Lexie! Today is her first day" Everyone said hi and I sat down between Gerard and the Mohawk guy. "This is Ray, Bob, Frank and..." He looked around confused. "Where's Mikey?" Every one shrugged. "Well Mikey is my brother" I nodded and looked over at what Frank was reading, though when I looked over, he seemed more interested in me. When I looked over he blushed and looked back down at his comic.

At the end of the day I noticed that I have math class with Frank. It was the last class of the day so it was nice to walk with him. "How do you get home" I shrugged my shoulders. "The bus I guess." "Well if you like we could give you a ride! Where do you live?" I gave him my address and he perked up. "Mikey, Gee, and I live in that suburb! Gerard will definitely give you a ride!" I smiled knowing I wouldn't have to ride the bus. We walked to a car that definitely is owned and used by teenage guys. Stickers of punk and rock bands, a few dents, and a scrape or two of the paint. I waved at the guys and they waved back just as enthusiastic. "Hey Gee she lives on the street next to you sooooo…" He laughed and nodded at me. I got in and sat behind Gerard in the driver's seat, Frank next to me, and finally Ray next to Frank. Gerard turned on the engine and The Misfits flew into my ears. I smiled and tapped my fingers to the beat. We first stopped at a house with kids toys in the front. Ray was the first to get out. We all waved goodbye. We then kept going until we got to the suburban complex with streets and streets of nice fancy houses with their sod yards, flower beds, perfect paint jobs, etc. It freaks me out to see all this fancy similarities. We pulled up to a house that was much like the others, but something about it was a bit more, extravagant. There were more flowers, the yard was green as hell, and the oak door was beautiful. I gasped as Frank smiled softly. "My mom is proud of the work she puts in her yard." I nodded and waved goodbye as we pulled out. I gave my address to Gerard and made small talk with Mikey until we pulled up to my house. I groaned inwardly at how similar it looked.

I walked in and looked around. It was obviously I was wealthy. Hell even in this nice suburb we were on the "Rich side" We had a lake behind us that had a little beach looking front. The inside was huge. The kitchen was enormous but I knew it wouldn't really be used. We were a "Fend for yourself" family. The living room was just as huge with a fireplace. When you first enter the house there's a room dimly lit with a couch, a table next to it with a glass bowl. Across to it was a huge grand piano. Into there was the living room, to the right the kitchen, and the left was a hallway. The hallway had my parents room that had a jet tub and a shower in their connecting bathroom, My room connected with the spare bedroom but I barred it shut from the bedroom so no one can get in. My room was a light blue with posters EVERYWHERE. I had a desk with my laptop and such. On either side of the desk was my acoustic and electric guitar. Leaned against the wall by my acoustic was my ukulele. I dropped my stuff in my room and went to the start of the hallway. There was a doorway that led down to the basement. The basement had a whole wall that looked out onto the lake. See the way the house was built it's on a decline so though the front of the house is on level ground, the back is built to adjust the hill, making it technically only a half basement since basements are underground. I grabbed my paints and began making an alien looking lake scene, using the lake outside as my basis. After a few hours of that I decided to grab my book and go to the other side of the house. I passed the kitchen and looked into the wash room. Next to the washer and dryer is a toilet. I giggled at the out of place bathroom placement and moved on. The next room was a huge sunroom, nearly the size of the living room. The whole wall and part of the roof was window so there was great lighting. Past that was my parents business room. I found it a waste of space since the last business room in our old house was never used. Both my parents are accountants. They make a shit load of money, but are never really home. I didn't mind, I enjoyed the dependency.

Once I was really setting into my book I got a text. I checked my phone. "Gee: Hey the guys and I are going to a comic book store tomorrow after school then are having a day at my house to chill. Want to come?" Tomorrow was Friday so I immediately texted back. "Me: As long as the guys don't care then hell yeah!" "Gee: Oh they won't mind, especially Frank! " I blushed a bit "Me: Why isolate Frank?" "Gee: Don't worry about it just be ready tomorrow after school!" I agreed and after a lazy conversation we said our goodnights. I got ready for bed and laid there thinking about what Gerard said about Frank not minding.

I went through another day of school, not really much happening, just school crap. I smiled and sat with Frank just like we did the day before. I had texted my parents asking if it was ok and as usual they didn't care. They gave me a show of the town before we got to the comic store. It was exciting. I even got a few comics and Frank and I really bonded. Not to mention I really got to know the others. It was really exciting actually having friends. I had friends before but not as good as these guys. I only knew them for a few days and they treated me like we knew each other for years. We all piled into Gerard and Mikey's house. It was pretty fun. We started watching cheesy horror movies. Ray, Mikey and Bob on the couch, and finally me on the recliner with Frank sitting in front of me. A little later Gerard and Mikey's mom came home with a crap load of Chinese food. She invited all of us to sit around and watch T.V. Though she wanted to watch the musical Rent. I love musicals though. I ended up singing along with their mom. Frank and the others laughed at us as we sang along. It was truly a fun night. Eventually it was time for everyone to head home. Frank was nice enough to help me to my house. There was a field behind Gee's house that was a straight shot to my house. He walked me there and we kept simple conversation until we made it to my house. "Thanks for walking me here" He smiled warmly at me and I noticed his lip piercing fidgeting like he was uncomfortable. I hugged him and thanked him. We finally pulled away and he slowly walked away as I went inside. I showered and laid down in my bed as I started thinking about Frank.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of loud banging. I opened my door to see my parents wearing fancy clothes. "There's a bunch of guys outside waiting on you. We're going to the Country Club. Behave." With that they walked away. I threw on a half shirt with the Misfits skull on the front and a pair of shorts. I opened the door and waved the guys in as my parents pulled out. We went inside and I gave them the grand tour before we sat in my room. I sat cross legged at my vanity table. I turned on my hair straightener and as it was heating up began applying make up. I ran my fingers through my hair until the natural waves came out perfect. I straightened my bangs as the guys and I planned what we were doing today. After a bit of debate, we all decided that we were going to go swim at my backyard before the weather gets too cold. It was September and the weather was due to cool down soon. While the guys went to their houses to get their bathing trunks, I went into my drawers to search for my own. After a bit of search, I found my tribal printed suit. I switched my belly button ring to something that I don't mind using in the lake, pulled my hair up, and grabbed my suntan spray. I heard the door open and close and the sound of them running in. I laughed and grabbed my stuff and walked out with them. I grabbed a few towels and led the guy to the sun room. There was a door on the side that led right down the lake. Gee, Ray and Bob raced eachother. Mikey trotted behind so not to be left in the dust. Frank and I laughed as Gee stumbled in the waters current on his knees and faceplanted the water. I laid my towel down and kicked off my flip flops and walked slowly in the water. In that moment, time stood still. I looked down at my feet and smiled at the water lapping at my calves. A breeze hit and I could feel the water flowing harder as my hair whipped around me. I looked over at Frank and blushed as he smiled at me. The mood though changed as Bob suddenly picked me up and ran me out deeper to the water. Then Bob threw me into the water. I swam under the water til my breath ran low then came up for air.

After a bit of water play I trudged up to the shore. I grabbed The Great Gatsby and started reading, occasionally I would glance up at the guys playing. I shook my head and smiled at how childish they seemed, but the fun they were having was worth it. I felt some ones presence and I looked up to see Mikey. "Hey why aren't you with them?" He pointed to his skin. "I'm concerned about being sunburnt. I may head out soon" I shook my head and tossed him my suntan spray. "Here, it's the good stuff!" He thanked me and sprayed some on. "So The Great Gatsby?" I smiled and hugged the book. "I love how passionate Gatsby is!" He laughed. "It's amazing that he spent all that money and such on the parties all to get Daisy's attention" I gasped. "You've read it?" He nodded his head. "It's a really good read, an easy one too" I smiled and we soon had a conversation about books we've read. The others came up and immediately Frank picked me up and carried me out to the water. He threw me into the water then the second I came up for air Frank tackled me down. I came up for breath and started laughing. "Frank you dick! What are you doing!" He laughed and hugged me. We came back to shore and grabbed our towels and walked inside. "There's only the shower in my bathroom and my parents. I'll use mine and one of you guys can use theirs. Then switch out til everyone has showered!" I grabbed another towel, my black night pants with white polka dots and little black skulls in the dots, and my black and white striped tank top. As I was heading into the bathroom my iPhone went off. "Hey dad!" "Hey Alexis we are going to New York for the rest of the weekend. Behave, we love you, bye" He then hung up. I sighed and went into the shower. As it was getting warmed up I brushed my hair out and used my face wash to clean my face. I stepped in the shower and started rinsing off the sand. As I lathered up my hair I started thinking about how nice Mikey was. He was really smart and it was nice to be able to talk about novels like that. Once I was finished washing and conditioning my hair I began to scrub my skin with vanilla body wash and my first thought was 'I wander if Frank likes the smell of vanilla?' I blushed and finished up in the shower and got dressed. I grabbed some lotion and stepped into the living room to find the guys watching Intervention. I sat next to a fresh smelling Frank and noticed Ray was missing. Once everyone was out and showered we all sat around watching TV. "So what's going on tonight?" I shrugged my shoulders at Bob's question. "My parents are apparently in New York for the weekend so I'm doing nothing." Ray blurted. "Why don't we stay here for the night?" They all agreed and I grabbed my card. "Let's go shopping for food!"

We drove to a local store and just went nuts. I grabbed a bunch of Morning Star burgers and a shit load of chips. I sat in the cart as Frank pushed the cart and handed me soda's, popcorn, rice mixes, mac and cheese, and lots of pizzas! Once we all got together we had plenty of food. We put our stuff together and I handed the glaring woman the food to ring up. "You know you aren't allowed to sit in the cart." I shrugged my shoulders. "Hey I'm a paying customer of about…" I started counting the food and making a rough estimate. "…$150. So I say this isn't killing anyone!" The woman grunted and kept glaring as the guys tried to hold back their laughs. The total came up to be $156.49 and the guys cheered my close guess. We tried our best to get all the food to fit in Gerard's messy trunk and we were on our way home! We stopped by all the guys house to inform their parents of the plan and to grab a bunch of movies. Once we got to my house I was able to look at all the movies they brought. It was a bit obvious who owned what movies. The original Frankenstein and Dracula obviously belonged to Gerard. I assume the SLC Punks belonged to Frank. We all got comfy with Ray, Mikey and Gerard on the couch; Ray on the comfy chair; then finally my and Frank on the double recliner. We first watched Gerard's movies, filling up on half the food we bought. By Midnight we were on our last movie, SLC Punks. I had only see it a few times but it was exciting. Finally we were ready to wire down. I put in Little Miss Sunshine. I don't know who, if any, made it through the whole movie because next thing I know I woke feeling warm and smelling some really pleasant cologne. I looked up slowly to see Frank holding onto me. I blushed but decided to pretend I was asleep so I could enjoy the moment a bit longer. Not long after, I could feel Frank waking up. I heard him gasp a bit. "Gee… Gee wake up…" I could hear him whisper. "Uhh… what? Oh dude!" "SSHHH! Keep your ass down… I need you to help me!" I couldn't hear what Gerard said but suddenly I heard a loud crash which caused us to jump away from each other. I faked drowsiness. "What.. What the hell was that?!" "Oh sorry guys I was trying to quietly make some mac-and-cheese but I dropped the pot" 'More like threw it down' I thought. I got up and stretched deeply. "No matter, I'm going to make breakfast!" "I'll help!" Mikey blurted out. I shrugged and smiled "Sure if you want to."


End file.
